Ilusión y Realidad
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Allí sentados, el uno frente al otro, compartiendo esas comidas raras que tanto les gustaban; ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrar el inicio del final de su búsqueda."
1. Humillación

**Nota!: **Sip, edité el capítulo... Había cosas que dejaron de agradarme después de verlas con más calma, menos sueño... Ah! Y menos presión por los trabajos de la universidad...

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei._

**Tema: **#24 - _Humillación_

* * *

No fue sino hasta pasada la medianoche cuando Toushiro descubrió al hombre de cabello blanco sentado tras una pared. Estaba poco interesado en saber qué hacía allí, pero no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado y preguntárselo, sólo para despejar un poco su mente.

— ¿Qué ha…—, su voz se detuvo a mitad de la frase, asumió que era debido a su última comida cuando sintió el sabor picante aún presente.  
— ¿Qué hago aquí?—, preguntó el otro— Nada. Insomnio, supongo—. Su mirada se desvió hacia el oscuro cielo, mientras Toushiro buscaba algo de saliva para tragar y deshacerse de la sensación picante, no quería volver a llorar. Mucho menos frente a él.  
— Y tú ¿Qué haces acá?—, le preguntó a continuación— No deberías estar… ¿Allá?  
— Yo…—, Toushiro hizo una mueca y tosió. —Después—, fue la única palabra que pudo sacar de su boca. Luego cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. "Demasiado picante. Voy a volver a llorar", pensó.  
— No estaba tan picante—, dijo Gintoki después de un rato— Exageras mucho.  
— Sí. Estaba picante—, respondió el otro, sin abrir los ojos, ni mover su cabeza.  
— No—. Gintoki lo miró, extrañado, esperaba una de sus usuales respuestas agresivas, sin embargo, Toushiro no sentía la mínima necesidad de responder. Ya tenía suficiente con estar conteniendo las inmensas ganas de llorar, no quería que él ni nadie lo vieran llorando; mucho menos dejaría ver la necesidad que sentía de que alguien lo escuchara y le dijera que no se había equivocado. Alguien que le permitiera humillarse y deshacerse en lágrimas hasta que ya no pudiese más.

Pero no, Toushiro Hijikata no lloraba, ni se humillaba frente a nadie. Él era el vice-capitán del Shinsengumi y un samurái, y debía comportarse como ambos. No importaba lo que necesitara escuchar, por que no iba a cambiar nada y ella ya se había ido. Para siempre. Una sola lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, escapándose a sus confusos intentos por contenerla.

— Ah. Está lloviendo—, dijo Gintoki y se puso de pie, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de quien estaba a su lado, en un gesto que parecía más de consuelo que de buscar apoyo para levantarse. —No te equivocaste. Pero podrías haberle dicho algo—, fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

**Otras notas: **Inicio otra tabla! Esta vez para hacer crecer el fandom de Gintama en español, que se lo merece :)

Ah! Y hay una referencia a una escena de Fullmetal Alchemist. Si alguien lo leyó/vio, espero que la haya notado, eso significa que hice un buen trabajo :P


	2. Inicio

**Tema:** #01 - _Inicio_

* * *

Antes, mucho antes de que Toushiro Hijikata fuera conocido como el "Demonio Vice-Capitán" del Shinsengumi, antes de hacerse (más) infame por su amor a la mayonesa; él era un simple chico. Bueno, no era simple, pero era un chico, que, al igual que muchos, buscaba un espacio. Definitivamente, antes que ser complicado, era como todos.

Para Mitsuba, era similar; ella también buscaba un espacio, un lugar. Ella, que era amable, dulce y risueña. Ella, que encontraba en la comida picante u alimento para dioses. Ella, que lo había dado todo por su adorado hermano menor.

Allí sentados, el uno frente al otro, compartiendo esas comidas raras que tanto les gustaban; ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrar el inicio del final de su búsqueda. Allí, habían encontrado su lugar.


	3. Celos

**Tema:** #07 - _Celos_

* * *

Era normal, pensaba Toushiro, que todos quisieran _tanto_ a Mitsuba. Después de todo, ella era amable y siempre tenía palabras tranquilizadoras para todos. Sin embargo, a veces sentía que ella no sonreía tanto cuando estaba con él y más de una vez un silencio incómodo se estableció entre los dos. Y todas esas cosas que él quería decirle quedaban flotando en el aire hasta que se perdían, sin llegar a sus oídos. Entonces, ella se ponía de pies, decía algo referente a su hermano pequeño y se iba.

A veces, Toushiro la seguía; la veía encontrarse con el pequeño Sougo, que empezaba a hablarle animadamente sobre lo que había hecho en el día; (o algo así, Toushiro suponía, no alcanzaba a escuchar y no quería hacerlo); luego, ambos jugaban un rato. Ella siempre sonreía, nunca dejaba de hacerlo y sus ojos brillaban con alegría al observar al chico. Nunca hubo un silencio entre ellos, al menos no uno incómodo; cada vez que se quedaban sin palabras, Sougo simplemente se concentraba en los insectos que encontraba en el suelo y Mitsuba lo observaba, siempre con aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada en sus ojos.

Mientras los observaba, Toushiro sintió una sensación punzante y extraña, de pronto quiso llorar y gritar. Gritarle a ella que él también estaba ahí y que la quería. La quería mucho más que Sougo, mucho más que cualquier otra persona. No importaba que Sougo fuera su hermano menor, Toushiro la quería mucho, mucho más que él.

Pero nunca gritó. Tampoco admitiría que lloró. Se sobrepuso a la sensación con el temple propio de un samurái. Sin embargo, aún ahora, sentía la sensación amenazante dentro de él. Sentía celos, de Sougo. Él había recibido todas las sonrisas y miradas en las que Toushiro no podía dejar de pensar.


	4. Dormir

**Tema: **#10 - _Dormir  
_

* * *

A veces, Mitsuba no podía evitar preguntarse si todos los hombres dormían en su niñez de la misma manera que su hermano menor: Enroscado sobre sí mismo, como un gato. Posiblemente la respuesta fuese negativa, pero era una pregunta inevitable.

Una noche, decidió observarlos a todos, claro está, ellos ya no eran niños; pero sentí curiosidad. Se paseó por las habitaciones con sigilo, muchos de ellos dormían completamente cubiertos con sus cobijas; otros, (la gran mayoría), se movían tanto que las cobijas resultaban hechas un ovillo.

Y luego, estaba Toushiro. Su cabello negro se extendía sobre la almohada, haciendo un extraño contraste. Contrario a su personalidad "diurna", mientras dormía, Toushiro parecía vulnerable, indefenso y débil. En sueños, parecía querer atrapar algo, sus dedos se agitaban con impaciencia y sus labios se movían, murmurando algo. Un par de veces, frunció el ceño y pronunció una única palabra, clara y fuerte: "Mayonesa". Mitsuba rio, imaginándose los distintos escenarios que se podían estar presentando en los sueños del muchacho. Luego, se llevó su dedo pulgar a la boca. En ese momento, Mitsuba decidió irse.

Sin embargo, volvió a verlo un par de veces más, justo cuando su hermano dejó de aovillarse como un gato y adoptó posiciones más extravagantes. Y aunque Sougo hubiese cambiado sus costumbres al dormir, Toushiro seguía igual, chupándose su dedo pulgar. Cosa que sin querer, Mitsuba le mencionó a su hermano, pidiéndole después que no se lo dijera a nadie más.  
Desafortunadamente, los hábitos nocturnos durante la juventud del vice-capitán, resultaron ser divertidos para Sougo, que siempre buscaba una oportunidad para mencionárselo. Curiosamente, (y afortunadamente, también), cuando estaban los dos solos.

— ¿Hijikata-san, porqué te chupas el dedo mientras duermes? ¿No se supone que eres un adulto?

Siempre recibía un gruñido o un "¡Cállate, Sougo!", como respuesta, nunca un golpe, un insulto o una amenaza. A pesar de que el hábito había desaparecido casi por completo, Toushiro maldecía el momento en que a Mitsuba se le había escapado ese detalle.

Y siempre procuraba esconder ambas manos bajo su almohada, por si acaso.


	5. Bufanda

**Tema: **#15 - _Bufanda  
_

* * *

La enfermedad de Mitsuba era algo aterrador, en cualquier momento y sin previo aviso, ella podía irse. Era un pensamiento que todos compartían, pero nadie decía en voz alta, como si con eso el inevitable desenlace no fuese a ocurrir. Solía ponerse peor en invierno y era entonces cuando Toushiro se preguntaba con mucha más ansiedad que pasaría.  
Durante esos días, ella procuraba no salir de su casa y hasta allí solían ir ellos a visitarla. Usualmente, volvían a casa con los ojos llorosos, a causa de la comida que ella les había ofrecido.

— ¿Sabes qué?—, le dijo Toushiro un día, cuando ya todos se habían ido.  
— ¿Qué cosa?  
— Podrías usar esto para salir en estos días—. Se quito su propia bufanda roja y se la entregó Ella bajó la mirada, hacia el objeto, ocultando su sonrojo.  
— Es sólo un préstamo—, aclaró Toushiro, interesado de repente por los fascinantes detalles del suelo— Como dices que siempre se te olvida comprar una…  
— Gracias, Toushiro—, dijo ella finalmente, tomando la bufanda en sus manos, sin saber que más decir, la dobló con delicadeza, luego la puso sobre sus piernas.— Gracias—, repitió.

Años después, Toushiro recibiría un paquete, con la misma bufanda y una nota escrita por Mitsuba: "¿Sabes? Tu bufanda huele a mayonesa"

* * *

_[Hablando de mayonesa... El otro día leí una noticia sobre una mujer que usaba la mayonesa con cualquier comida y bebida, hasta para bañarse...]_


	6. Escalera

Esto es un... Llamemoslo un "Three-shot", osea, que son tres capítulos que forman una sola historia. Éste es el primero

* * *

**Tema: **#18 - _Escalera_

* * *

Al fin, Toushiro decidió bajar. No tenía ni idea de la hora, tampoco le importaba.

Descendió el primer escalón. No fue difícil. Fue al término del primer tramo de las escaleras cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia un lado, la pared a su derecha detuvo su caída, apoyándose en ella, Toushiro pudo recuperar el equilibrio y seguir descendiendo. Pudo al menos hacer lo primero, en cuanto se disponía a hacer lo segundo, sus piernas dejaron de responder y temblaron sin control. Se sentó y ajustó el improvisado vendaje de su pierna herida.  
Finalmente, se levantó y esta vez logró continuar su descenso, deteniéndose innumerables veces ante las dudas, el temor y unas cuantas, ante sus heridas, que no había tenido tiempo ni voluntad de curar apropiadamente.

Para cuando terminó el último tramo, había pasado una hora, traspasó la puerta que lo comunicaba con el hospital, se acostumbró rápidamente a la cantidad de luz y caminó.

No sabía la expresión que llevaba en su rostro, tampoco le importaba.

* * *

_[Continúa en "Piel"]_


	7. Piel

_[Continuación de "Escalera"]_

* * *

**Tema: **#13 - _Piel_

* * *

Allí estaban ellos, aún en el pasillo. La gran mayoría ya se habían ido. Kondo y Yamazaki, (y su estúpido afro), seguían allí. El segundo completamente dormido y el primero, cabeceando. Sentado frente a ellos, estaba Sougo; no dormía, ni cabeceaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Toushiro, que siguió avanzando lentamente, ignorando el dolor punzante de su pierna. No se detuvo, se limitó a mirar a Sougo con expresión seria, luego entró a la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Mitsuba.

Se acercó a la camilla y tomó su mano. Estaba fría, sin embargo su piel tenía la textura que él siempre había imaginado. No había ningún sonido, sólo Toushiro sosteniendo su mano, mientras con la otra apartaba mechones rebeldes de su rostro. Ahora no hacía mucha diferencia, pero siempre había querido hacerlo.

* * *

_[Continúa en "Sangre"]_


	8. Sangre

_[Continuación de "Piel"]_

* * *

**Tema: **#21 - _Sangre_

* * *

En algún momento, imaginó que ella dormía. Y que él sostenía una de sus manos, mientras acariciaba su frente, vigilando su sueño. Probablemente, despertaría pronto y todo volvería a ser_casi_ normal.

Pero no era así. Ella no estaba dormida. Toushiro dejó de pensar en aquella estupidez cuando descubrió un poco de sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios, quiso quitarla, pero no se atrevía a hacer más de lo que hacía ahora.

Sintió que su pierna temblaba y al mirar hacia abajo, vio una gota de sangre que caía sobre el blanco suelo. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, no se movió, sólo levantó la pierna un poco.

— Haz algo con tu pierna, antes de que se te caiga, Hijikata-san

Como si la frase de Sougo hubiese sido una orden, Toushiro se apartó inmediatamente de la camilla y caminó cojeando hacia la puerta, no se percató del pie de Sougo, hasta que tropezó con él y cayó de bruces en el suelo.

_[-Fin-]_

* * *

Listo, ahora, a menos que se me ocurra otra idea similar, (de varias partes), todo seguirán siendo one-shot/drabbles.


	9. Conejo

**Tema: **#19 - _Conejo_

* * *

Cuando Toushiro vio una mancha blanca atravesando por un pasillo, sus piernas temblaron y su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad inimaginable, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no era nada, probablemente el fruto de su imaginación.

Y cuando salió al jardín y vio una cosa con una cola redonda y blanca, sobre las piernas de Mitsuba, se detuvo en seco. E inmediatamente se forzó a sí mismo a caminar; convenciéndose de que era un simple cachorro, se detuvo a su lado y contuvo la respiración al mirar a la criatura. No era producto de su imaginación y tampoco se trataba de un cachorro: Era un conejo. Uno de esos blancos y peludos, de ojos rojos y orejas largas, que recibía un trozo de zanahoria de las manos de Mitsuba, quien al percatarse de la presencia del muchacho, levantó la cabeza y lo miró sonriendo.

— Po… Por… ¿Por qué tienes eso? —, preguntó él, señalando al animal.  
— No es "eso", es un conejo. Es de Sou-chan, yo lo cuido mientras él no está.  
— Ah… Qué bien.  
— ¿Quieres sostenerlo? Es muy suave  
— ¿Yo? ¿A eso? ¡Perdón! ¿Al conejo? No, gracias… —. Toushiro se apartó un poco, al tiempo que Mitsuba se ponía de pie con el conejo en brazos.  
— Entonces, míralo —. Extendió sus brazos, sosteniendo el animal a centímetros del rostro del muchacho, que no dejaba de apretar sus dientes—. No me digas que no es tierno.  
— Sí, sí. Tierno. Tengo que irme—. Se dio la vuelta, había olvidado de repente que era lo que le iba a decir y había pasado a concentrarse en irse lo más lejos posible del conejo. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de la chica, relajó la mandíbula y suspiró ruidosamente: "_Estúpidos conejos_".

* * *

**Nota:** Si alguien se pregunta de donde saqué lo de que Hijikata odia a los conejos... Bueno, yo también me lo pregunto. Aunque creo que sería curioso que alguien como él le tuviera miedo a unas criaturas tan inocentes e indefensas...


	10. Lluvia

**Tema: **#02 - _Lluvia_

* * *

Al principio, a Mitsuba no le gustaba pensar mucho en ello, pero lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Recordaba los buenos momentos e incluso los malos. Todos aquellos que había ido atesorando en su corazón y en su memoria, se reproducían como un video frente a sus ojos, durante las largas horas de soledad.

Después de un tiempo, la soledad se hizo más profunda, sentía un vacío en su interior y un silencio que se extendía por los pasillos y habitaciones, traspasando las paredes, llegando a sus oídos. Un sonido agudo y penetrante. Extrañaba el ruido, los gritos e incluso las peleas. Todo se sentía completamente diferente. Se sentía mejor cuando recibía cartas y regalos, también cuando los enviaba.

Eventualmente, la sensación de soledad desapareció, no era bueno para su salud deprimirse. Sin embargo, volvía cuando miraba la lluvia caer por las calles a través de su ventana; entonces pensaba que él también estaba viendo a través de una ventana y de alguna manera volvían a estar cerca.


	11. Religión

**Tema: **#08 - _Religión_

* * *

Aquél chico preguntándole cosas religiosas, era lo peor. Ése era el tipo de preguntas que más odiaba. No sabía en qué momento había resultado hablando con él pequeño, o porque él no se había asustado, como hacían la mayoría de niños al verlo. Solo sabía que él molesto niño seguí ahí. Fastidiando con preguntas tontas, y él respondía, esperando que se sintiera satisfecho y se fuera.

— Dices que no te gusta ninguna religión. Entonces, ¿En qué crees? Porque tienes que creer en algo.

Vaya si era molesto. Pero no era tonto, ni nada por el estilo, era más inteligente que el promedio, mucho más inteligente que muchos adultos. Pero no sabía si comprendería su respuesta. Probablemente, no. Hay muchas cosas que los adultos no comprenden, mucho menso los niños, sin importar su inteligencia o madurez. Toushiro lo miró, reflexionando. Él creí en las personas. Así lo decía siempre que le preguntaban. Creía que alguien podía llegar a ser la peor persona del mundo, tanto como que esa misma persona podía tener el corazón más grande. Creía que una espada era sólo una espada, sólo si su portador así lo creía. Creía que pocas personas en quien confiar eran mucho mejores que un millón que dijeran: "Puedes confiar en mí", para después abandonarlo a la menor oportunidad. Y entre todas las cosas, le gustaba creer que el mismo había sido una persona un poco mejor, al menos por unos momentos. Eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

¿Comprendería el chico su respuesta? Nunca llegó a saberlo, cuando abrió la boca para responder, el chico musitó una despedida y se fue. No lo volvió a ver.


	12. Piano

**Tema: **#09 - Piano

* * *

El aparato era mucho más grande de lo que Kondo creía, sin embargo, lograron encontrarle un sitio adecuado, donde no estorbaba y se veía bien.

Nadia sabía qué demonios hacía un piano allí, hasta que vieron a Sougo sentarse y tocar una melodía. A decir verdad, era talentoso. Al contrario de su hermana, que no podía tocar ninguna melodía, por más simple que fuera.

Toushiro también sabía tocar el piano, aunque debía admitir que no era tan bueno como Sougo, tampoco era tan malo como Mitsuba. Un día, cuando la vio sentada frente al instrumento, practicando sola, se sentó a su lado.

— No lo estás haciendo bien. Pareces nerviosa—. Estaba diciendo algo obvio, pero al menos había encontrado una excusa para estar con ella.

Mitsuba emitió una risita, mientras él le indicaba que lo mirase y eventualmente siguiera sus movimientos sobre las teclas. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Toushiro, ella nunca aprendió a tocar bien el piano, sólo aquella melodía. Pero para ella, era suficiente, al menos había tenido una excusa para estar con él.


	13. Escape

**Tema: **#06 - _Escape_

* * *

Toushiro soñaba muy pocas veces. O al menos, al levantarse cada mañana, pocas veces recordaba sus sueños. No le molestaba, a menos que por alguna razón alguien le preguntara que había soñado la noche anterior, entonces, el gruñía y a veces maldecía. Después de todo odiaba las preguntas de ese estilo y mucho más que alguien descuidara su trabajo por semejantes nimiedades. De ahí que fuese feliz al no recordar la mayoría de cosas que soñaba, no perdía tanto tiempo.

Muy a su pesar, había un sueño que si recordaba, una sola imagen que aparecía a veces en la noche y lo molestaba durante el día: Él corría. Sólo eso. Corría y corría, como si escapase de algo. Había empezado desde su llegada a Edo y siempre era lo mismo, Toushiro escapando de algo. Así lo sentía, por la expresión de su rostro y la ansiedad reflejada en todos los movimientos de su cuerpo. Toushiro escapaba y no sabía de qué. Probablemente estuviese huyendo de aquello a lo que temía tanto: La muerte, la soledad… No sabía exactamente que era, solo sabía que escapaba y sus piernas no dejaban de correr.


	14. Café

**Tema: **#13 - _Piel_

* * *

Cuando se despertó, lo sintió enseguida. Estaba en un lugar distinto al usual. Y tampoco dormía en un _futon_, aquello era…

— Un sofá…—, dijo en voz alta. Parpadeó, queriendo deshacerse de la sensación confusa y maldijo en voz baja, le dolía la cabeza.  
— ¿Acaso es la primera vez que ves un sofá?—, le preguntó otro hombre, sentándose frente a él. Toushiro hizo una mueca de fastidio. ¿Porqué tenía que ser precisamente _ése_ el primer rostro que tenía que ver al levantarse? ¿No podía ser una chica bonita o algo así? Y mucho más importante: ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

— No creas que eres muy importante y que por eso estás dormido en _mi_ sofá.  
— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces? —. A decir verdad, su tono era curioso, más que acusador.  
— Pues estabas tirado allá afuera y Tama te vio, te recogió y te dejó ahí, como si nada, en _mi_ sofá.  
— Y…  
— ¿"Y", que? ¿Querías que te pusiera un pijama y te diera de comer y te prestara _mi futon_? ¿Era eso lo que querías?  
— Pues… No es una mala idea.  
— ¡Bah! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? —. Sin decir más, Gintoki lo empujó hacia un lado y encendió la televisión, justo a tiempo para el reporte matutino del clima. Cuando Toushiro abrió la boca para preguntar algo, Gintoki le lanzó una mirada asesina. Era obvio que la chica del clima era un millón de veces más importante que el vice-comandante del Shinsengumi y aunque Toushiro estaba en profundo desacuerdo, no tenía ganas de pelear, al menos no con aquel dolor de cabeza que tenía. Después de un rato, se decidió a tomar la bebida que el samurái había dejado abandonada sobre la mesa, sin siquiera probarla, todo por ver a la chica del clima. Para su desgracia, el reporte ya había acabado y Gintoki abandonó su cara de placer por una de enojo.

— ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que eso era tuyo?  
— Yo lo encontré, es mío—, contestó Toushiro y tomó el primer sorbo, la bebida era café, probablemente demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero soportable. Al menos le quitaría un poco la resaca. Mientras bebía, trató de recordar la noche anterior: Un poco borrosas, sus memorias le mostraban un extraño club; con un olor aún más extraño dulce y penetrante y la voz suave de una mujer, que decía, veía el pasado, presente y futuro en una bola de cristal. Por algún motivo, Toushiro había resultado sentado frente a ella, escuchando algo sobre crecer y heridas y espinas y espadas y familia. Luego, la mujer había mencionado que veía a una mujer de cabello color café: "Parecida a él", había dicho, señalando a Sougo, que estaba relativamente cerca y los miraba con curiosidad, "Pero de mirada más amable", había agregado. En ese momento, Toushiro se puso de pie y se fue. No recordaba nada más, todo era una nube en su cabeza, pero asumía que había bebido sin parar y de algún modo, había ido a parar al Yorozuya.

— ¿Ya te vas?—, le preguntó Gintoki, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
— Sí, claro—, respondió Toushiro, poniéndose de pie y sintiendo cierta incomodidad en el proceso— Pero no me voy porque _tú_ me digas, sino porque _yo_ quiero.  
— Está bien, como quieras. Pero procura irte rápido, porque apestas. Más de lo usual—, le respondió Gintoki, mirándolo fijamente y apretando los dientes, como si estuviese contendiendo la risa. Toushiro finalmente logró ponerse de pie, se sentía pesado de pies a cabeza, y sentía su rostro húmedo. Aún más, podía sentir algo en sus piernas, o más bien, la falta de algo. Bajó la cabeza, lo que le faltaba, eran literalmente, pantalones. En su lugar, tenía puesto un bonito kimono femenino, de ahí que se sintiera tan pesado.

— Pero qué…—. Miró a Gintoki, pensando en las diferentes maneras en que lo iba a torturar: ¡El muy desgraciado quería que se fuera así, vestido como una mujer! Seguro se había aprovechado de su borrachera para vestirlo así. Seguro que sí. Gintoki sonreía ampliamente, murmuró la palabra "baño" y señaló con su dedo índice. Toushiro casi corrió hasta allí, esos kimonos eran complicados, como las mujeres. Al entrar al baño, se miró al espejo. No sólo estaba vestido _como una mujer_, también tenía una peluca _de mujer_ y su rostro tenía maquillaje _como una mujer_.

— ¿Quién hizo esto?  
— ¡Pero si tú mismo te lo hiciste!—, exclamó Gintoki, recostado en el marco de la puerta. —Querías competir con alguien para saber quién era la mujer más bonita.  
— Competir…—, repitió Toushiro, lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, ya sabía más o menos de que iba la cosa. — ¿Y quién era ese "alguien"?—, preguntó, Gintoki se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otra parte. — ¿Alguien más me vio?  
— Nadie del Shinsengumi, si es lo que te preocupa.  
— Y... Quién… Bueno, tú sabes, ¿Quién ganó?  
— Pues… Yo me aburrí y tú desapareciste. Así que nadie. ¿En serio es tan importante eso? Digo, estás vestido como una mujer, hay algo que definitivamente le falta a ese kimono, tienes la peluca torcida, no recuerdas nada de anoche ¿Y te preocupa quién ganó un estúpido concurso? Necesitas replantear tus prioridades, Oogushi-kun.  
— Ese no es mi… —. Toushiro no alcanzó a terminar la frase, el timbre de la puerta había sonado y después de advertirle que no se moviera para que no le causara vergüenza, Gintoki fue a atender la puerta. Volvió unos minutos después con algo que Toushiro reconoció como su uniforme en una mano, un pedazo de papel rectangular en la otra y una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro. Le tiró el uniforme al otro hombre y se fue. Para cuando Toushiro _finalmente_ salió del baño; ya sin maquillaje, ni peluca, ni kimono femenino; encontró a Gintoki sentado en el sofá, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, musitando cosas como "Infamia", "reputación" y "no vuelvo a beber ni una gota".

— ¿Que veías?—, preguntó Toushiro. No hubo respuesta. Trató de buscar el papel con la mirada, pero no estaba a la vista. ¿Qué podía haber visto que lo hubiese hecho poner esa clase de expresión? Estaba claro que también se había vestido de mujer la noche anterior, no se había molestado en ocultarlo. Tampoco se había molestado en ocultar que _ambos_ habían estado en un bar de okamas, (o al menos así lo había deducido Toushiro), probablemente bebiendo aún más. ¿Qué más había pasado?

— ¿Que veías?—, repitió. — ¿Acaso hay algo más horrible que tu estúpido peinado?

Gintoki al fin lo miró y de nuevo, se fue. Toushiro lo oyó cerrar la puerta de su habitación, al mirar la mesa, descubrió el papel. Era una fotografía, la tomó y la observó, comprendiendo finalmente la expresión de horror del líder del Yorozuya: En la foto había una pareja. Un hombre con una permanente plateada fácilmente reconocible; (En qué momento se había quitado toda la indumentaria femenina sería un misterio par Toushiro); también había una mujer con el mismo kimono y peluca que Toushiro se acababa de quitar, al acercar más sus ojos a la foto, descubrió que por debajo de la peluca asomaban algunos mechones de cabello como propios. Todo hubiese estado más o menos normal, de no ser porque la pareja compartía un beso apasionado y a juzgar por sus expresiones, estaban poniendo su alma y corazón en ello. Toushiro estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar, pero se limitó a dejarse caer en el sofá:  
— Esto es una infamia. Mi reputación se va a arruinar… No vuelvo a beber ni una gota.

Todo había sido culpa de la vidente, que había visto en su estúpida bola de cristal una mujer de cabello café y expresión amable.

Sí, definitivamente, era culpa de la vidente.


	15. Insecto

**Tema: **#16 - _Insecto_

* * *

__— ¡Ah! ¡Hijikata-san, tienes visita!—, exclamó Sougo de repente, una tarde en que el vice-comandante se encargaba del papeleo que Kondo había dejado olvidado. Toushiro levantó la vista, enfadado:

— ¿Qué?  
— Mira—, el chico le mostró un escarabajo en la palma de su mano— Este debe ser Hijikata-san de otra dimensión. Es idéntico a ti, probablemente deba aplastarlo —. Dicho esto, depositó el insecto en el suelo y levantó su pie.

— ¡No!—, exclamó el otro, justo cuando Sougo se disponía a aplastarlo, el aludido se detuvo enseguida. Le lanzó una mirada entre divertida y enojada.  
— ¿No quieres que mate a tu otro yo?  
— Cállate. Sólo déjalo ir.  
— ¿Y dejar a otro como tú vagando por el mundo? No me lo perdonaría.  
— Déjalo ir y ya, Sougo. Concéntrate en tu trabajo —. Sougo no hizo caso, más bien se dedicó a observar el al escarabajo durante un rato: Lo había depositado sobre una hoja de papel y cada vez que caminaba, ponía la palma de su mano frente a él, de modo que el insecto debía caminar en otra dirección. Toushiro dejó el papeleo por un momento y miró a Sougo, que parecía un niño, sonriendo mientras bloqueaba el camino del insecto. De repente, dejó de prestarle atención al escarabajo y adoptó su expresión neutra de siempre:

—Tienes razón, Hijikata-san. Debería dejarlo ir. Hasta este insecto es mejor que tú. No se merece que lo aplasten —. Tomó la hoja de papel, en la que el escarabajo todavía caminaba lentamente y se fue.

Probablemente fuera por lo reciente de los acontecimientos o por que Toushiro se encontraba particularmente sensible aquel día. De cualquier manera y quizá por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió verdaderamente ofendido con las palabras del chico. Aunque él mismo se sentía como un insecto muchas veces y por muchas razones diferentes, escucharlo de otra persona lo hacía un poco más complicado, aún más cuando se había dado cuenta que de verdad Sougo le importaba. Cuando el chico volvió y se sentó frente a él en silencio, ambos siguieron leyendo y firmando papeles, de vez en cuando se oía un ruido afuera, pero ninguno le prestaba atención.

— Lo siento—, dijo de pronto Toushiro. No tenía intención de decirlo, al menos no en ese momento, simplemente se le había salido. Quizá tuviera razón al pensar que ese día estaba sensible.  
— ¿Qué cosa?—, Sougo lo miró, curioso— ¿Dijiste algo, Hijikata-san?

Toushiro estaba seguro que lo había escuchado a la perfección e incluso que sabía exactamente_por qué_ él decía que lo sentía, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza:

— No, no era nada—. Algún día lo diría, cuando las heridas hubiesen sanado. Quizá, en aquel futuro, Sougo fuese un poco más maduro, un poco menos sádico y no lo odiase tanto.


	16. Reglas

**Tema: **#03 - _Reglas_

* * *

__— No deberías tener _tantas_ reglas—, le había dicho Mitsuba. —Te limitas mucho. Toushiro-san.  
— Nunca podré llegar a ninguna parte si me distraigo en el camino—, fue su respuesta.  
— A veces las distracciones son buenas. Todos tienen derecho a relajarse un poco de vez en cuando.

Toushiro debía concederle ese punto, todos tenían derecho a relajarse. Pero él no quería darse esa libertad, no le gustaba y le guardaba cierto recelo a esas ideas. A él le gustaban las reglas; conociéndolas, siguiéndolas, podía seguir, no devolverse ni desviarse.

— De vez en cuando…—, empezó Mitsuba y lo miró, los ojos del chico estaban fijos en ella. —De vez en cuando es bueno saltarse algunas reglas.

Tal vez Toushiro se hubiese atrevido a saltearse uno de esas reglas, de no ser por la repentina aparición de Kondo, que lo estaba buscando. Con él venía el pequeño Sougo, que se apresuró en mostrarle la lengua a Toushiro apenas lo vio. Él se puso de pie y mientras caminaba, volvió su cabeza un par de veces, por más que quisiera, había ciertas reglas que no debía romper.


	17. Pistola

**Tema: **#26 - _Pistola_

* * *

Tomó el arma en sus manos y la examinó, apuntó al frente, luego la hizo girar en su dedo índice, como lo había visto en algunas películas. No era tan fácil como parecía, el arma dio una vuelta y cayó al suelo, afortunadamente, estaba descargada. Así que Toushiro simplemente escuchó un ruido seco. Cuando la cargó, la sopesó en ambas manos, apuntó al frente y luego a ambos lados, con el mismo estilo con el que lo hacían los tipos de las películas. Está vez, no intentó hacerla girar, no quería arriesgarse.

A pesar de sus precauciones, estuvo a punto de dejar la pistola caer al suelo cuando la puerta se abrió y Kondo entró, gritando y a punto de llorar:  
— ¡No lo hagas, Toushi! ¡Aún tienes mucho por vivir! ¿Crees que Mitsuba-dono te lo perdonaría?  
— ¿De qué hablas, Kondo-san? —. Toushiro lo miró extrañado ¿Acaso su comandante se había vuelto _más_ loco? Kondo se sentó frente a él, con expresión preocupada.  
— Si hay algo que me quieras decir, Toushi, dímelo. Puedes confiar en mí.  
— ¿Qué? Algo que… No entiendo.  
— Yamazaki dijo que te habías encerrado acá con una pistola. No mencionó nada de la espada—, agregó, señalando la espada que estaba a un lado.  
— ¡Ah! Creo que ya entiendo. Yamazaki lo va a pagar caro—. Toushiro lo miró, casi sonriendo— No, no, Kondo-san, no es eso.  
— ¿Ah, no? No quieres…  
— No. No pienso suicidarme. Y mucho menos con esto—, levantó la pistola, Kondo se alejó un poco, dada el hábito que tenía Matsudaira, no le gustaban mucho las pistolas. — Tampoco he hecho nada por lo que tenga que cometer _seppuku_.  
— ¿Y qué hacías entonces con eso? —, preguntó Kondo, después de suspirar aliviado y comprobar que su subordinado estaba siendo completamente sincero.  
— Quería saber que era lo interesante de las pistolas. Pero no lo entiendo. Son pesadas y molestas. Y en cualquier momento se pueden disparar por accidente. Ya sé que tienen seguro, pero no confío en estas cosas. Y al disparar, hacen mucho ruido.  
— Era eso…  
— Si, era eso. Y ¿Sabes, Kondo-san? Prefiero las espadas, un millón de veces.


	18. Música

**Tema: **#28 - _Música_

* * *

Era la primera vez que Mitsuba visitaba Edo. Su enfermedad no le había permitido ir antes, pero ahora, quería darle una sorpresa a su hermano. Decidió dar una caminata y adentrarse por las calles de la ciudad, para alargar un poco el camino, visitando otros lugares. De todas maneras, no le iba a afectar mucho.

Y de alguna manera, se adentró por las calles donde abundaban clubes de toda clase y tamaño. La música se oía amortiguada a través de las puertas, acompañada de gritos y risas de hombres y mujeres. Un hombre de cabello largo, acompañado por una criatura grande y blanca le ofreció bebidas, ella se negó educadamente.

Un ritmo particular llamó su atención y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, parecía ser un sitio agradable y el ritmo que se escuchaba era tranquilo y no muy rápido, de ese tipo de música que se escucha en las casas de té o reuniones formales.

Mitsuba se acercó y asomó su cabeza, vio un par de mujeres con llamativos kimonos, en un amplio escenario, ambas tocaban el _shamisen_ con gran habilidad. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres estaban sentados frente al escenario, todos conversaban acompañados por la hermosa música que tocaban las mujeres. De vez en cuando dirigían su mirada al escenario y hacían comentarios entre ellos.

Sólo un hombre observaba el escenario fijamente y al verlo, Mitsuba lo reconoció enseguida. Incluso estando de espaldas y con el cabello corto, a pesar de esto, el color era inconfundible, Mitsuba lo había guardado recelosamente en sus recuerdos. No llevaba su uniforme del Shinsengumi y mientras Mitsuba lo observaba fijamente, se preguntaba cómo se vería. Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta, al notar la repentina debilidad de sus piernas, sin embargo, no dejó de mirarlo. Hasta que él volteó su cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, por un segundo que pareció eterno. Mitsuba se ocultó enseguida, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Empezó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez lentamente y tomó el camino de vuelta a casa.

Toushiro habría jurado que vio a Mitsuba al mirar hacia la puerta, había sido un segundo extraños y surreal, el segundo más largo de su vida. Más, cuando volvió su mirada hacia las mujeres en el escenario se convenció de que había sido efecto del alcohol.


	19. Caramelo

**Tema: **#11 - _Caramelo_

* * *

Sougo se paseaba de aquí para allá, con las palmas de las manos juntas, recibiendo caramelos de todo el mundo; nadie le negaba nada. Era un niño pequeño y tierno y hay pocas cosas que se le niegan a un niño pequeño y tierno.

Y con las manos llenas de caramelos, Sougo sonreía, era esa una de las pocas cosas que Toushiro no le había quitado; después de todo él ya estaba muy viejo como para andar pidiendo dulces a los adultos. Y al verlo sonriendo de esa manera, el mismo Toushiro no podía hacer más que preguntarse si aquella expresión era de alegría o de maldad, así mismo, cuando el pequeño se llevaba un caramelo tras otro a la boca, tampoco podía evitar enojarse.

— Deja de comer tantos dulces, Okita-senpai. Te vas a enfermar—, le decía, él no respondía, sólo miraba hacia donde usualmente se sentaba su hermana, quién salía en su defensa enseguida:  
— Está bien, Toushiro-san. No va a pasar nada, ¿Verdad, Sou-chan?—. Sougo asentía, hacía una mueca y se iba.

Efectivamente, nunca sucedió nada. Sougo era tan suertudo, que jamás tuvo una caries, ni siquiera una pequeña, sin embargo, años después, empezó a odiar los caramelos.


	20. Espinas

**Temas: **#12 - _Espinas_

* * *

__Usualmente, no hablaban mientras caminaban. Se dedicaban a mirar a su alrededor y a intercambiar un par de palabras de vez en cuando, afortunadamente habían pasado la etapa de los silencios incómodos y disfrutaban de una buena amistad.

Él se detuvo de repente frente a un rosal, observándolo con curiosidad, al notar que ya no estaba a su lado, ella volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces, Toushiro-san?—, le preguntó, notando su intensa concentración. Como respuesta él la miró, suspirando., hizo un ademán para seguir caminando, pero ella no se movió, con cuidado, se acercó a la planta y con cuidado, tomó una de las rosas, de un color rojo profundo.

— ¿Querías tomar una. Toushiro-san?—. Él se encogió de hombros, no era ésa su intención, simplemente se había detenido frente a un rosal. Quizá hubiese sentido fascinación al notar como una flor tan hermosa como aquella podía causar tantas heridas cuando alguien las tocaba sin precaución. Él era un poco así, no se consideraba hermoso, pero sí sabía que podía causar heridas a cualquiera que se le acercase sin cuidado. No podía controlarlo, era imposible controlarlo, estaba en su naturaleza.

Mientras volvían a caminar, con mucho cuidado, Mitsuba removía las espinas del tallo de la rosa, Toushiro la seguía, rezagado unos cuantos pasos, hasta que ella se detuvo de nuevo y se la mostró., había removido todas las espinas.

— Probablemente eso es lo que necesites, Toushiro-san. Remover todas tus espinas. Duele, pero no es imposible—, le dijo. ¿Qué tanto sabía ella acerca de aquello sobre lo que no le gustaba hablar? Bueno, había que darle crédito por ser más intuitiva que el promedio de las mujeres. Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó, no era posible.

Y aún ahora, seguía creyéndolo. Para alguien cuyas espinas están tan arraigadas en lo más profundo de su ser, era imposible removerlas; no porque doliera mucho, simplemente, era imposible.


	21. Pimienta

**Tema: **#17 - _Pimienta_

* * *

__Toushiro no era una persona extravagante, o al menos no se consideraba como tal. Se vestía como un chico normal, se peinaba como un chico normal, (un chico normal con cabello largo), bebía licor de vez en cuando, (siempre a escondidas de Kondo, después de todo aún no tenía la edad); en resumen un chico promedio. Y todos estaban de acuerdo en ello, en esos aspectos, Toushiro no era extravagante.

Excepto con la comida.

Y no es que él comiera mucho, en realidad, sus porciones eran pequeñas para alguien de su edad, lo que era extravagante, era la cantidad de mayonesa que consumía. No había nada con lo que Toushiro no quisiera combinar la salsa.

— Vas a morir si sigues comiendo esa cosa—, le decían.  
— Si muero, muero feliz—, respondía.  
— ¿Pero qué demonios le ves a esa cosa?  
— La mayonesa es el condimento universal por excelencia—, dicho esto, seguía esparciendo la salsa blanca, luego comía con avidez.

Kondo jamás pensó encontrar a alguien con un gusto tan extravagante por algo relacionado con la comida, hasta que conoció a Mitsuba. A Mitsuba y a sus hábitos alimenticios.

— ¡Vas a morir si sigues usando tanta pimienta!—, exclamó, al verla esparciendo el condimento por su plato.  
— Si muero, muero feliz. Kondo-san—, respondió. Toushiro la miró y ambos sonrieron. Kondo tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, probablemente esos dos llegarían a llevarse muy bien.

Sinceramente, lo esperaba.


	22. Verdades dichas en broma

**Tema:** #05 - _Verdades dichas en broma._

* * *

A veces, Kondo hablaba mucho. Solía empezar con unas pocas palabras y al no recibir respuesta, seguía, y seguía y seguía.

Era normal, pues, que existiera una tendencia general a simplemente no prestarle atención, usualmente, era Toushiro el que los llamaba a escucharlo, dado que para Kondo era imposible ser demasiado estricto.

Afortunadamente, ese día, no importaba mucho lo que el futuro comandante del Shinsengumi tuviese que decir, porque solo eran un montón de bromas sin sentido. Sougo corría de aquí para allá, en un repentino influjo de hiperactividad y el resto hablaba o jugaba cartas. Dos o tres personas escuchaban a Kondo hablar de cómo debería ser la futura esposa de Toushiro, habían pasado por muchas descripciones: Desde la extraña Amanto con cuatro brazos que habían visto el día anterior, hasta alguna mujer que fuese familia del shogun.

— Pero yo creo, Toushi—, dijo Kondo, al final. — Que lo que necesitas no es una chica extravagante ni con mucho dinero o fama o contactos. No, nada de eso. Lo que necesitas es alguien que te haga feliz… ¿Sabes? ¡Podrías casarte con Mitsuba-dono! Yo creo que a Sougo le haría bien tener a alguien como tú en la familia—, a continuación, estalló en carcajadas, a las que se unieron quienes escuchaban. Sougo dejó de correr y miró fijamente a Kondo y luego a Toushiro, quien miró a todos, un poco incómodo y luego rio:  
— Vamos, Kondo-san. No bromees con esas cosas.


	23. Licor

**Tema: **#14 - Licor

* * *

Abrió la puerta del local de un rápido tirón, el aire frio de la noche le golpeó mientras trataba de no caerse. Dio un par de pasos torpes y cerró la puerta. Hacia frio, mucho frio. Y Toushiro que nunca tiritaba, tiritó. Sus dientes castañetearon y a pesar de que su ropa era cálida, sentía el helado clima penetrar entre sus huesos, ni siquiera el licor que había bebido le había ayudado a subir la temperatura. Siempre hacia frio ese día, sin falta.

A pesar de la tortura que el viento le estaba causando a su cuerpo, Toushiro no se dirigió a su cuarto tan pronto llegó al cuartel de Shinsengumi, fue hacia la parte de atrás y con todo el esfuerzo que ello implicó, escaló la pared hacia el techo. Estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces, pero lo logró. Al llegar, se acostó, mirando hacia el cielo despejado. Sintió un poco menos de frio, tal vez ya se hubiese acostumbrado, tal vez se hubiese vuelto insensible al clima, como a tantas otras cosas.  
— Feliz cumpleaños, Mitsuba—, fue lo último que dijo, antes de perder completamente la conciencia. Kondo lo encontró allí al otro día, dormido. Mientras Sougo le preguntaba desde el suelo si tenía que organizar el funeral de Hijikata-san.


	24. Real

**Tema: **#20 - Real

* * *

No podía ser verdad. Era un sueño, una ilusión o algo así. Quizá alguien se había disfrazado y lo había hecho. Si así era, aquel era un buen disfraz, incluso había logrado imitar la voz bastante bien. De todas maneras, no era real. Era una mentira completa, alguien le había jugado una broma de muy mal gusto, desafortunadamente sería difícil averiguar quien había sido: Su primera opción hubiese sido Sougo, pero no se le ocurría que él jugara con la imagen casi sagrada de su hermana de esa manera.

Tenía que haber sido una broma ¿Por qué entonces Mitsuba lo había besado? Ignorando el sonrojo de la chica frente a él, trató de pellizcarse, pero no pudo moverse, pues escuchó el ruido que hacía Kondo acercándose hacia ellos. Entonces se fijó en ella, se dio cuenta que en realidad era Mitsuba, no era nadie disfrazado, era ella. Ella lo había besado, de la nada y sin motivo alguno.

Iba a decirle algo, cuando sintió los puños del pequeño Sougo dándole repetidos golpes en la espalda y gritándole quien sabe que. Entonces, lo comprendió. Nada había sido real, solo era un sueño. Y Toushiro se despertó con un pie de Sougo sobre él, moviéndolo, diciéndole que dejara de ser un perezoso, que Kondo lo necesitaba.


	25. Triángulo

**Tema: **#22 - _Triángulo_

* * *

— ¿Entonces, jamás te has visto en esa clase de líos?—, le preguntó un día Gintoki a Toushiro, mientras estaban inusualmente tranquilos.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
— Tú sabes, Oogushi-kun. ¿O es que no has visto ningún drama coreano?  
— No.  
— ¿Tampoco has leído esas novelas en donde la mujer se enamora del protagonista, pero el antagonista también está enamorado de la mujer, y entonces se pelean por ella?  
— ¿Estás hablando de un triángulo amoroso?  
— Eso mismo.  
— Pues no. Eso es patético.  
— Sí nunca te ha pasado, entonces eras tú el patético. Tu vida no es interesante.  
— Eso no importa.  
— Claro que sí. Un triángulo amoroso le da más interés a tu vida.  
— Pero que estupideces estás diciendo. ¿Qué cosa te bebiste?  
— Leche de fresa.  
— Eso no explica nada, pero lo explica todo. Pero bueno, ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?  
— Bueno, supuse que alguien como tú podría haber pasado alguna vez por eso… Ya sabes, te gusta una chica, pero ella está enamorada de otro. Si te ha pasado, eres normal.  
— Entonces, no soy normal.  
— Eso está claro. No necesito saber tu vida personal para saber que no eres normal. Eres un idiota.  
— ¿Entonces para qué preguntas? Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo acá.  
— Si dependiera de ti ya te habrías ido—. Gintoki hizo una mueca y estiró los brazos, después de un largo bostezo, siguió hablando— Yo sólo preguntaba, porque quería saber más de ella…  
— Pero qué manera de abordar el tema. Eres… Demasiado problemático—. Esta vez, fue Toushiro el que hizo una mueca despectiva. De todos los problemas que podía llegar a tener, un triángulo amoroso seguro sería el menos peor.


	26. Cartas

**Tema: **#23 - _Cartas_

* * *

Mitsuba se enteró acerca del hermano de Toushiro por pura casualidad y aunque el muchacho se mostraba renuente a hablar sobre él, dijo unas cuantas cosas y eso fue todo lo que Mitsuba necesitó.

Tiempo después, cuando Toushiro ya se había ido; Mitsuba se encaminó hacia el cementerio donde estaba Tamegoro. Al llegar, vio frente al altar varias cartas sin abrir, al levantar la mirada, vio una mujer que caminaba hacia ella.  
— ¿Lo conocías?—, le preguntó a Mitsuba, una vez se hubo detenido.  
— No—, respondió ella. — Pero si conocí a Toushiro-san—, la mujer se quedó pensativa por un rato, examinándola. Hasta que al fin pareció recordar algo.  
— Ya sé quién eres—, le dijo, con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa— Mitsuba-dono.  
— Sí, pero…  
— ¿Cómo lo sé?—. Mitsuba asintió— Bueno, supongo que no debería decirte esto, pero pareces demasiado sorprendida. Pues… Él hablaba mucho de ti en sus cartas, me refiero a Toushiro.

Mitsuba sonrió, intercambió otras palabras más con la mujer, cambiando de tema hábilmente. Luego, se despidieron, la mujer le dijo que esperaba conocerla mejor: Toushiro había dicho que ella era una mujer maravillosa.


	27. Sonrisa

**Tema: **#25 - _Sonrisa_

* * *

Una de las cosas que Tosshi sabía hacer muy bien, (aparte de ser un otaku consumado); era dibujar. La cantidad de detalles que contenían sus dibujos era impresionante. Algunos eran bocetos, otros ya terminados, parecían tener vida con la cantidad de colores brillantes. Tosshi solía fijarse hasta en el más mínimo detalle mientras dibujaba.

Al ver todos esos dibujos, Gintoki se sentía sinceramente sorprendido y admirado. Era increíble que dentro del cuerpo de alguien como el molesto Vice-comandante, existiese alguien con una capacidad artística tan grande. Uno de los dibujos fue el que le llamó más la atención, lo escogió entre un montón y lo miró atentamente, él conocía a la chica del dibujo.  
— ¿No es ella la hermana de Okita-kun?—, le preguntó a Tosshi, mostrándole el dibujo. El otro se acercó y Gintoki pudo ver a través de sus gafas oscuras, como sus ojos se entornaban, reflejando su concentración.  
— No sé—, respondió al fin, encogiendo los hombros.  
— ¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes?—. Tosshi lo miró asustado.  
— No sé. Toushiro pensaba en ella. Mucho. Y… Bueno, tiene una sonrisa bonita.

Gintoki devolvió la hoja al montón, de pronto sentía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad del Vice-comandante y para su propio pesar, se sentía mal por ello.


	28. Miedo

**Tema: **#27 - _Miedo_

* * *

¿Miedo? Él no sentía miedo. Él _causaba_ miedo. Por algo era conocido como el "Demonio Vice-comandante" del Shinsengumi. Toushiro Hijikata no sentía miedo, era de esas cosas que parecían virtualmente desconocidas para él. Era de esas sensaciones de las que se había tenido que deshacer con el objetivo de llevar a cabo su trabajo con éxito y sin cometer ningún error. Antiguamente, le había tenido miedo a morir y a quedarse _aún más_ sólo, pero eso era cosa del pasado. A veces regresaba en forma de sueños, pero él se negaba a admitir que probablemente aún le temiera a eso.

Y fue precisamente la negación de sus antiguos miedos, lo que lo llevó a sentirlo otra vez. Cierto día, al levantarse y mirase en un espejo, se dio cuenta de ello. Tenía un cigarrillo en su boca y el cabello desordenado, pero sólo se fijó de verdad en sus ojos, que no reflejaban nada. Sólo veía una mirada vacía en aquel reflejo y pensó que, había hecho lo mejor aquella vez. Porque él daba miedo e incluso, al ver su reflejo, lo sentía: Miedo. De sí mismo y de lo que podía llegar a ser.

Sí, probablemente, cortar todos sus lazos con ella había sido lo mejor.


	29. Salida

**Tema: **#29 - _Salida_

* * *

Al meterse en aquel lío, no se le ocurrió siquiera pensar cómo iba a salir. En realidad no le importaba mucho, estaba furioso con ese hombre, con Sougo, por tratar de convencerlo de que esperara, con Kondo porque en realidad, (y por muy poco sentido que tuviese), no podía enojarse con él, con Gintoki por aparecerse así sin más y consigo mismo, por haber dejado que todo eso pasara. No le importaba salir, solo le importaba acabar con todo eso, lo más pronto posible. Y quería hacerlo él mismo, porque él mismo era el responsable y así debía ser. Punto. No quería ni tenía porque explicar nada más allá de eso.

Y aún cuando su única salida era morir, estaba dispuesto a ello. Pero no quería salir de una forma simple, quería hacer una salida inolvidable, que quedara grabada en las mentes de todos aquellos hombres y que todos comprendieran que nadie, absolutamente nadie juega con el Shinsengumi.


	30. Azul

**Tema: **#30 - _Azul_

* * *

Mitsuba se había sorprendido a sí misma fantaseando excesivamente; pensando en él más de lo que debía. En un principio, lo llamó "enamoramiento pasajero", ya pasaría y todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero no fue así, sin proponérselo, estuvo enamorada. No era algo fácil de controlar y mucho menso fácil de dejar atrás. Era una sensación que crecía poco a poco dentro de ella y a veces, podía tornarse fastidiosa.

Probablemente lo que más le gustaba, eran sus ojos, de un color azul profundo; era, de hecho, lo primero en que se había fijado, le gustaba tener cada oportunidad de mirarlo y simplemente quedarse así, observando sus ojos. Le hubiese gustado observar cada pequeño detalle del iris azul, pero la distancia no se lo permitía.

Una vez, Kondo, en medio de una conversación aparentemente inocente, le había preguntado sobre su color favorito, ella había respondido inmediatamente:  
— Azul—, y al darse cuenta de su respuesta, se sonrojaba y evitaba todas las miradas. Inevitablemente, su mente complementaba la respuesta: "_Azul como los ojos de Toushiro-san_"

* * *

Y... Finalizado!  
Gracias a quien leyó y a quien comentó.  
Ahora... Me queda otra tabla. Pero esa es de ficción original. Si a alguien le interesa... Está en mi LiveJournal, (que pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre de usuario que acá) y muy pronto, en FictionPress, en donde también tengo el mismo nombre de usuario.


End file.
